Heaven for Everyone
by MiniBerry
Summary: A series of vignettes covering every single pairing from the first season. Even Jyou will get in on the action! Newest chapters: Mimi/Koushiro and Taichi/Takeru!
1. Intro: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Introduction**

Eight original children: Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Jyou, Takeru, and Hikari.

Thirty six possible pairings: Taito, Taiora, Taishiro, Michi, whatever Taichi/Jyou is called, Taikeru, Taikari, Sorato, Yamashiro, Mimato, Yakeru, Yakari, Soshiro, Somi, Sokeru, Sokari, Koumi, Koujyou, Koukeru, Koukari, Mikeru, Mikari, Takari, and whatever all seven of Jyou's pairings are called (I guess there's Jyoumi, but the poor kid never gets paired up with anyone else).

Most fics have one or two pairings. That's cool. Nice job, guys. But... I'm going to put you all to shame.

This fic is going to have every single pairing. All of them. Thirty six pairings.

How's it going to work? Well, I'm going to cheat a little. I'm going to write thirty six separate romantic vignettes, each focusing on one pair of characters. Some will be related to each other, some won't. Most will take place in the regular Digimon universe, but I might write a couple AU. Some will be really short, and some will be a little longer. Some of them will be sweet, some of them will be raunchy, some of them might even be sad. But you're going to get them all.

(Well...maybe not all of them. I'm kind of conflicted on the two sibling pairings. On the one hand, I'd like this collection to be complete. On the other hand... I'm not really sure how one goes about writing incest. I guess I could just make it regular sibling love, or leave the chapters out altogether, but I don't have to decide that for a while. If you have an opinion, you know where to leave it!)

Anyway, I've got a few of these done, but there are a whole bunch of stories to get through. If you've got one you'd really like to see sooner rather than later, again, you know what to do.

Also, I may talk a big game, but I rarely finish big projects, so you'd better hope I get to your OTP early. I accept cash bribes.

That being said - let's get it on!

**Important** **Note:** Because of the way I'm writing this, you don't have to read the chapters in order, or even read each chapter at all! If you really hate, say, Sokari, you can just skip that chapter. If you only like Koumi, you can read only that chapter. If you want, just think of it as a series of unrelated one-shots!


	2. Hikari & Sora: She Makes Me

**She Makes Me - Hikari/Sora**

When Sora finally told Taichi that "men were no longer her thing" (her words, not his), he had played the part of the supportive friend. After all, he had done the same when she dated Yamato, and he was convinced he could wait this one out too. However, it soon became apparent that this was no phase. Sora was out of Taichi's reach forever.

Taichi bemoaned this loss daily to his younger sister, believing (correctly) that nobody else would listen. But Hikari listened. And after a while, she began to wonder.

The thought of being with another woman had never occurred to Hikari before. But the more Taichi talked about it, the more she thought. Men were lovely, of course, but Hikari had a lot of love to give, and she had always found men to be somewhat reticent in returning it fully. Women, on the other hand, were much more emotional. Much more on her level.

So it was that, after a long afternoon of shopping with Sora, Mimi and some other girlfriends, Hikari lingered on Sora's doorstep. "I...I have a question..." she stammered.

"Hm?" Sora raised an eyebrow. Noting Hikari's demeanor, she invited her in. "I'll make some tea."

After a bit of small talk, Hikari gathered the strength to broach the subject. "How did you know you were into girls?" she finally blurted out.

Sora set down her tea and looked at Hikari appraisingly. "I guess... little by little, I realized that I was noticing women more and men less. And there was one girl I just couldn't get out of my head. So one day, I went up and kissed her. She liked it, and I liked it, and there we were. Our relationship didn't last" - here she looked sad, briefly - "but I learned a lot from it, and I don't see myself going back. Why do you want to know?"

"I just..." Hikari wasn't really sure where to go from here. "I'm just curious."

_Bi-curious?_ thought Sora, but she said nothing.

After that day, Hikari had more to think about. When Taichi went into one of his great dramatic monologues about Sora, she thought about Sora too. Looking at her through Taichi's eyes, she had seen a woman on a pedestal. But now, she was beginning to realize that he wasn't the only one. When Taichi talked about how Sora had brought him soup when he had a cold, Hikari remembered Sora bringing her flowers when she had the flu. Taichi gushed about Sora teaching him how to play tennis – Hikari thought of Sora patiently explaining a particularly prickly math problem. Taichi talked about how Sora's eyes lit up when he brought her a soda – Hikari remembered Sora's hair catching the moonlight as the two of them left a movie theater late one night, her laughter echoing brightly through the empty streets, the warm feeling of her arm around Hikari's shoulders...

Slowly but surely, Hikari realized, while her brother had been expounding the virtues of his perfect woman, this perfect woman had become Hikari's too._ One girl I just can't get out of my head, huh?_

A full moon hung heavy in the sky as Hikari knocked on Sora's door. The door opened and, before either of them could think better of it, Hikari reached up and kissed her.

**Author's Note: **Starting off with one of the rarer pairings might not be the best move, but it's the first one I really got inspiration for. I think they would be a cute couple. Though really, thinking about it, most pairings in the series could make cute couples, wouldn't they? That's kind of the inspiration for this whole thing. Anyway, I've got a theme going in the titles of the chapters. Can you guess what it is? It'll probably be really obvious one or two chapters in, but I'm proud of it anyway.


	3. Koushiro & Mimi: Good Company

**Good Company – Koushiro/Mimi**

"You'll pick me up at eight."

Koushiro had had no intention of participating in this farce. He had been looking forward to spending the night with his computer. There was a new graphics card he needed to install, and few things made Koushiro happier than upgrading his hardware. Mimi, however, had been appalled when he told her he had never been on a date, and had promptly badgered him into taking her out that Friday evening. A "practice date", she had called it. "It'll give you the confidence to ask some little nerd girl out on a real date one day!" Koushiro wasn't sure that people outside of chick flicks actually went on practice dates, but Mimi practically was a romantic comedy heroine, so maybe the rules were different for her.

So it was that he found himself pulling up to her apartment at 7:45 that Friday night, dressed in a collared shirt (buttoned all the way up) and his least wrinkled khakis.

When he knocked on the door, Mimi took a few minutes to respond. When she did, he could tell he had done something wrong. She was frowning. "Um...you look nice?" "No I don't!" she pouted. "You're early! I'm not even close to being ready! Now I'm going to feel rushed. This date is starting out badly."

"I..." Koushiro spluttered. "I didn't know! I just didn't want to be late!"

"Of course you can't be late!"

"Then when _am_ I supposed to show up? Isn't this the kind of thing you're supposed to be teaching me?"

She paused. "Oh right. You must show up _exactly_ on time. If you show up early, you'll stress her out. If you show up late, it shows you don't care. Got it?"

He nodded. "Sorry. I'll just wait in the car and come back in at 8, okay?" Mimi grinned and shut the door.

Ten minutes later, Koushiro re-arrived at Mimi's apartment, knocked on the door, and was this time ushered ceremoniously inside.

"Just one minute, okay? I have to finish getting ready," she trilled, rushing about the apartment to put the finishing touches on her outfit.

"I'm not too early again, am I?" Koushiro asked, nervously.

"Oh no, perfectly on time! But you can't expect the woman to be ready immediately. She's going to make you wait."

"Why? It would be rude if I did it, right?"

She sighed dramatically. "That's just how it's _done_, Koushiro. Anyway, which one of us is the teacher?"

"Sorry, ma'am," he intoned meekly. Mimi chuckled.

"All ready. Let's go."

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" Mimi asked, nodding approvingly as Koushiro opened the car door for her.

"I thought we could go to a concert. The Tokyo Philharmonic's doing 'Best of Philip Glass' tonight..."

"No." Mimi cut him off. "Definitely no."

Koushiro sighed. He should have known. "I suppose you'd rather go shopping, or to a movie?"

She smiled. "No, a classical concert is fine... depending on the woman, of course. And depending on the composer. Philip Glass, really?"

"You know who that is?"

"Duh," Mimi scoffed. "And I know that he's horrible first date music. If you're going to take me to a concert, it needs to be something pretty, like Mozart or Tchaikovsky."

Koushiro was dumbfounded. "You'd really go to a concert like that with me? I didn't have you pegged for a classical music fan."

"Then you had me pegged incorrectly. But I think we're going to skip the Philharmonic tonight. We'll do a movie. Now, you can't put your arm around me – I mean, your girl – until ten minutes after..."

* * *

Later that night, Koushiro pulled his car up in front of Mimi's place. "I still can't believe how stupid that plotline was. I don't care how good of a hacker you are, you cannot create one line of code that can hack into any system in the universe! Just absurd."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Koushiro! It's called suspension of disbelief! Try it sometime!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, but I make it my business to know the facts. And the fact here is, that was ridiculous."

She sighed. "Well, Koushiro, the evening's almost over. You should walk me to my door now."

"How'd I do?" he asked, walking around to open her door and extending a hand to lift her out of the car.

They walked up to the door, Mimi thinking his question over. Then, with an impish grin, she took his face in her hands and gave him a peck on the lips. His breath caught in his throat, and he was unable to speak until she had already disappeared inside the house. Then he grinned.

Three days later, Mimi checked her mailbox to find a mysterious envelope. Opening it up, she pulled out two concert tickets and a note. She read the note, blushed, then laughed delightedly.

_The first one was practice. This time, let's do it for real._

**Author's Note: **Blurg, that one was dorky. But let's be honest – most romantic fanfiction is pretty dorky. It's kind of an occupational hazard. In any case, I figured I'd do a more popular pairing for this one - not that many people are going to read a Hikari/Sora vignette. This one ended up being kind of similar thematically, though, in that it's kind of a fluff story about the beginning of a relationship. They won't all be like that. I wonder who will be next?

P.S. Next time I'll tell you where the chapter titles come from. Look forward to it, mmkay?

Oh, and the scene in the movie they were discussing was (very loosely) based on an episode of Sherlock. You should watch Sherlock. It's my new obsession and if I thought I could do it any justice with a fanfic you can bet your sweet ass I would not be writing this thing right now.


	4. Taichi & Takeru: Action This Day

**Author's Note:** I promised you some AU fic, didn't I? Well, here you go! (Now would be a good time to remind you that the chapters of this story are not necessarily related. So this one doesn't have anything to do with, for instance, "She Makes Me".) Enjoy!

**Action This Day – Taichi/Takeru**

A bank robbery?

Really?

Takeru didn't even realize bank robberies were a thing anymore, not with cybercrime so much easier to pull off. Yet here he was, cowering on the floor of a bank, watching three masked men wave guns around and bark orders at each other. He was really more annoyed than scared – the gunmen had successfully prevented the tiller from calling the police, so a hostage situation was most likely out of the question, and he figured that if he just sat there and followed orders the gunmen would have no reason to shoot him – but either way, there were other ways he'd rather have been spending his Saturday afternoon.

Takeru amused himself by observing the robbers. The tallest, who was spending most of his time ordering the other two around, appeared to be the leader. The shorter, squatter henchman, whose black shirt strained around his muscular arms and chest, was in charge of the group of unfortunate bank patrons. Takeru hadn't seen the third one, a wiry man of medium height, for a while, so he assumed that particular gentleman was doing the actual robbing (whatever that entailed). He hoped the third man would hurry up so they could all go home.

Takeru heard a rustling to his left and groaned. Someone was about to try to play the hero, and this situation was going to get hairier. Sure enough, a belligerent-looking gentleman rose and strode confidently toward the shortest gunman. "Hey! Hey you!" The gunman eyed him, half wary, half amused. "Do we have a problem?" he asked wryly.

"Yeah, we have a problem," the would-be hero spat. "You're holding a bunch of people at gunpoint. Do you have any idea who I am? Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you when we get out of here?"

The gunman chuckled and tapped his gun against the first man's chest. "I don't think you're in any position to make threats."

"Yeah?" the man shot back. "I don't think you can shoot me. So why don't you just let us go?" The gunman looked at his challenger for a moment, grinned, and shot him in the leg. The man let out a howl and sat down hard on the ground, looking shocked and in pain. But the gunman wasn't done yet. He advanced on the hero. "Still think I'm not gonna shoot you?" he said scornfully.

Takeru was worried now. As much as he didn't like the man on the ground, he really would rather not see anyone die. And he had kind of been hoping he'd been right about the robbers not wanting to shoot anyone. The hero was whimpering pitifully as the gunman held the weapon to his forehead. "I enjoy proving people wrong," the gunman said, silkily. Takeru squeezed his eyes shut. This couldn't end well...

"That's too bad," said another voice. "Because I enjoy proving people right." Before Takeru could tell what was going on, a brown and orange blur flew straight at the gunman, knocking him against a wall and causing his gun to skitter away across the floor. The audience let out a collective gasp of awe.

The new entrant into the fray stood up, surveying the room. Takeru had never seen a more ridiculous person. He was a man of average height, dressed entirely in a skintight orange jumpsuit. Over his eyes he wore a bright orange set of goggles, and his hair stood up all over his head in large brown tufts. On the knuckles of each hand stood a set of short silver spikes which gave the impression of claws when, like now, his fists were clenched. This strange newcomer turned to the assembled group, smiled, and gave a peace sign. "Don't worry, folks! Agu-man is here to help!" Takeru stared. First a bank robbery, now a costumed superhero? Could his day get any stranger?

The commotion had caused the robbers' leader, who had been in the back with his third partner, to return, brandishing his firearm. "What is going on in here? Who..." he stopped in his tracks, blinking in confusion at Agu-man. "What the hell is that supposed to be?" "Not what. Who!" the cheeky hero replied jovially. "I'm Agu-man, and I'm here to stop you!"

The leader laughed. "I don't know what the hell your deal is, but you're not taking me by surprise like you did him. Get out of my way!" And with that, he fired his gun at Agu-man. However, Agu-man had anticipated this, and rolled deftly out of the bullet's path. Hopping up, he – Takeru rubbed his eyes, convinced he was seeing things – he breathed a _flame_ at the gunman, causing the gunman's sleeve to erupt in flames! With a terrified shriek, the gunman dropped to the ground, attempting to put out the fire. Agu-man stood over him, grinning ear to ear.

A movement from across the room caught Takeru's eye. It was the third robber, aiming carefully at Agu-man from behind a pillar. Takeru knew that calling out to Agu-man would be dangerous. He didn't want to take the chance that one of the two conscious gunmen would take advantage of the distraction to shoot the superhero down. His only chance was to stop the third robber himself! Takeru spotted the stocky robber's gun where it lay, forgotten, on the floor fifteen feet away. Taking a deep breath, he leapt for it.

Several things happened at once. Takeru's fingers closed around the gun just as the third robber's first shot rang out. Agu-man breathed in sharply. The bullet had grazed his arm. Not sure where the shot had come from, Agu-man looked frantically around the room. The robbers' leader, having successfully put out the fire on his sleeve, swept Agu-man's legs in an attempt to take him down. Agu-man stumbled and dropped to one knee as the hidden gunman, having caught sight of Takeru, prepared to take another shot. Desperately, wildly, Takeru fired his gun in the direction of the hidden gunman. His first three shots missed, but the fourth hit something – there was a sharp cry of pain, and the gunman slumped to the floor. Meanwhile, Agu-man had subdued his attacker. The three bank robbers were down for the count!

Agu-man turned to Takeru. Behind the tinted goggles, Takeru could just make out a warm expression in the hero's eyes. "Thank you, young man," Agu-man said, holding out his hand. Takeru shook it. Agu-man's hand was warm, his grip strong. Takeru couldn't help but feel a little blush coming to his cheeks, which only intensified as Agu-man held his hand up to his lips and kissed it. "You were very brave, and you may have saved my life. I owe you a great deal."

"You saved our lives!" Takeru exclaimed. "I think we're the ones who owe you."

Agu-man chuckled. "In that case," he replied, "I'll take your phone number and we'll call it even."

"M-my...what?"

"I think you're cute," the superhero said flippantly. "Plus, I've always wanted a sidekick." "I'm nobody's sidekick," Takeru managed to say. "But my number? That, you can have."

Agu-man pocketed the slip of paper Takeru handed him, winked roguishly, and disappeared through the door just as the police arrived. Takeru watched him go, absently rubbing the back of his hand. He could still feel Agu-man's lips on his skin, and he did not dislike the sensation.

If Takeru had known it would be this exciting, he would have hunted down a bank robbery long ago!

**Author's Note:** Looks like someone saw the Avengers movie last night! (It was me!)

This one didn't end up all that overtly romantic, I guess, but this wasn't really one of the pairings I was looking forward to writing. Really, though, this chapter is just begging for a spinoff. Think about it – Agu-man and Pata-boy! How much fun would that be? Super fun, is the answer.

I promised I'd tell you where the chapter names came from, didn't I? All two of you who are reading this? Well, I'm going the Ogre Battle route and naming all of my chapters (and the story itself) after Queen songs! Note that the songs themselves have nothing to do with the chapters, it's just that their titles fit. The best part about doing this the Ogre Battle way is that if a chapter doesn't work with any of the song titles, I can just title it something else! (If you didn't know, the Ogre Battle series is a series of video games of which about half are named after Queen songs, for whatever reason.) Anyway, I encourage you to go listen to some Queen. They really were the best band of all time.


End file.
